In the art a number of various slicing devices of the type mentioned above are well-known. Among the manufacturers of such slicing apparatuses are CP Food Machinery, GEBA Maschinentechnik and others. Common for all these prior art apparatuses is the fact that the fillet to be treated is placed on a conveyor which will transport the fish fillet past a cutting arrangement where the fish fillet is sliced according to pre-determined parameters. As the fillet passes the cutting arrangement, the slices will more or less be maintained in the shape of the original fish fillet and eventually be transferred to a board typically a piece of cardboard covered with a silver or gold look-alike finish. After this, the sliced fillet is vacuum-packed and sold for consumption.
Although a wide variety of meat products may be used with the slicing apparatus as described above they find widespread use when slicing fish fillets and in particular salmon and halibut fillets which may have been pre-treated before the slicing process.
A common problem with the prior art machines, is the fact that the working speed has been relatively low and that the cutting boom has been subject to deflection. When relatively wide fillets has been sliced, or in constructions where two conveyor systems are arranged in parallel two fillets have to be cut at the same time, the cutting boom was deflected whereby the cutting quality and variation in thickness of the slices occurred. This in turn resulted in a lowering of the quality of the finished product.
Furthermore, in order to be able to slice the fish products quickly enough, a set of reciprocating knives is used which reciprocating knives are forced through the meat of the fillet towards a cutting land. The cutting land is typically a plastic construction in which a groove is formed such that as the knife passes through the fish meat, it will be able to penetrate slightly into the cutting land due to the provision of a groove. When the angle between the knife's cutting plane and the land is initially adjusted a zero-point is created. This zero-point is the optimal position/angle of the knives relative to the cutting land where the knives of the cutter are at the closest with the cutting land such that a clear, clean and finished cut may be achieved during production. However, during the process of cutting fillets it is desirable to be able to change the cutting angle. As the cutting angle is changed, the relationship between the cutting land and the knives also changes whereby the zero-point is no longer achievable, whereby a lesser cutting result is achieved.
In order to optimize the output of the single fillet it is desirable to be able to change the cutting angle during cutting of each single fillet, and it has therefore been tradition to adjust the zero-point such that the major part of the slices, typically the slices in a middle region of the fish fillet, have optimum cutting conditions.